


One For the Road

by Attalander



Series: Blowing Off Steam (Widofjord) [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Caleb Widogast, Clothed Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Episode: c02e023 Have Bird Will Travel, Fjord's Oral Fixation, Gratuitous German, Large Cock, Light Masochism, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Top Fjord (Critical Role), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attalander/pseuds/Attalander
Summary: Fjord fucks Caleb in a cave on the way to Hupperdook. That's it.
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Series: Blowing Off Steam (Widofjord) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044135
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	One For the Road

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Gratuitous porn, in MY works? Say it isn't so!
> 
> Also, my brain has apparently decided that this is the series where sucking a cock that's been in someone's ass is AOK. Don't try this at home, kids... or anything else the Nein do, really.

Caleb groaned into Fjord’s mouth as the half-orc shoved him back against the cave wall. It was small but dry, and as soon as the others got back from “gathering firewood” (thank you Nott) it would make for a good camp.

Hopefully they’d find a decent inn in Hupperdook where the two men could take their time, but until then the cave would do nicely. It was better than slipping behind trees for quick handies or blowjobs, never wandering far from the relative safety of camp. Here trouble could only come from one direction, and the Nein were only a Message away.

Fjord broke the kiss, pulling the wizard’s scarf down to cover his neck with nips and bites. The human melted against him, desperate and eager, before his paranoid streak reared its ugly head.

“I need to cast Alarm,” Caleb gasped as the half-orc slid warm, calloused hands up under his tunic.

“Doesn’t that take ten minutes?” Fjord asked, barely pausing his hickey-making. “Fuck that, have Frumpkin keep an eye.”

Fjord had a point. The others wouldn’t be gone forever, and Caleb would rather spend the interim with a dick in his ass. He nodded, sending a mental command to his familiar and burying his fingers in soft black hair. He let Fjord ravage his neck for a little longer, before tugging the half-orc up into a slick and filthy kiss. He rutted against the taller man’s leg, desperately seeking friction as his cock rose to attention.

“Ain’t _you_ eager?” Fjord drawled against his lips.

“Says the man who couldn’t wait ten minutes,” Caleb shot back.

The half-orc just grinned in a way that went straight to Caleb’s erection. It had to be the wizard’s long dry spell that made him feel this way, like Fjord was a drug and he was an addict. The wizard pulled him in for another kiss, feeling broad hands slip under the waist of his trousers to grab his ass. They were a warm contrast to the chill mountain air, making Caleb shiver.

“Cold?” Fjord asked, his voice as gentle as his groping was rough.

“A little,” Caleb admitted. “You?”

“Yeah,” Fjord chuckled, “it ain’t exactly Marquet up here. Let’s try to keep things cosy, hm?”

Caleb nodded, and the next moment the warlock sank to his knees, unbuckling the other man’s belt. The human hissed as his cock was exposed to the chilly air, then moaned as it was enveloped in slick, wet heat.

Fjord liked to play it cool, but it was obvious that he loved sucking dick. If there was an opportunity to get Caleb in his mouth he took it, sinking down to the root with a hazy look in his eyes. It was all the wizard could do not to thrust, to shove his cock into Fjord’s throat. They hadn’t talked about such things, hadn’t talked about much outside Fjord’s considerate questions and Caleb’s desperate, pleading demands.

“Fuck,” the wizard groaned, tugging at his companion’s hair. “ _Fuck,_ Fjord, I need you _in_ me...”

“Oil?” The half-orc asked, pulling off just long enough to speak before diving back down.

Caleb dug into his component pouch, quickly finding the bottle and pressing it into Fjord’s hand. The slick was key to Suggestion spells as well as anal sex, which seemed a little on the nose for the wizard’s liking. Had the creator of the spell thought of that, maybe used it for inspiration? It eased the way in both cases, opening up new avenues and greasing the wheels...

Caleb’s train of thought was derailed as two slick, cool fingers slid between his cheeks, prodding at his entrance before slipping inside. The wizard bit his lip, trying to stifle his moan. Fjord’s fingers were so _thick_ , opening him up with skillful efficiency. It got easier each time as Caleb’s body grew accustomed to the stretch. He hoped that one day they’d be able to do this regularly enough for Fjord to slide into him with no prep at all.

“ _Scheiße,”_ Caleb hissed, the thought almost too sexy to bear. He imagined Fjord coming up behind him and shoving him down without warning, taking the wizard’s ass as though he owned it.

Fjord would never do that, of course. He always asked, always checked in, and even if he’d gotten more dominant and rough, he never treated Caleb like he had that second night. The wizard was touched by the consideration, even if the self-destructive part of him was irked by it. He wanted to be used, punished, forced to forget, but he also didn’t want to scare Fjord away. The other man did a good enough job of taking him apart without crossing that kind of boundary, and it was more than enough.

Caleb’s musings were interrupted as the half-orc released his cock and slid free of his ass. The warlock looked up with those hypnotic golden eyes, patting the wizard’s hip like he would a trusty horse.

“Ready?” Fjord asked, already knowing the answer.

“More than,” Caleb said, practically writhing in anticipation.

“Good,” Fjord said, rising to his feet. He pulled the wizard into a quick, searing kiss (Fjord _really_ liked kissing) then pushed at one of the redhead’s shoulders.

Caleb took the hint to turn, bracing his forearms on the cool stone and canting his hips back for easy access. He bit his lip at the jangling of Fjord’s belt buckle, the rustle of cloth and the slick sound of oil on flesh. A large hand tucked up Caleb’s coat and tunic, baring his ass to the chill mountain air.

The wizard shuddered a little at the exposure, but it was worth it when Fjord crowded in close, heat radiating from his body even through the Mariner’s Armor. His slick hand cupped Caleb’s ass, teasing the hole with the thumb for a moment before lining up his cock.

“ _Scheiße!”_ Caleb groaned as Fjord pushed in, trying to keep his voice down and mostly succeeding. They’d done this only a handful of times, but the wizard could never see it getting old. The stretch, the burn, the slight pain to feed his masochism as his body was filled to the brim...

Ok, the redhead was definitely a size queen.

When Fjord was fully seated he leaned in, hot breath ghosting over the back of Caleb’s neck. The human shuddered, pressing back into that solid warmth as two broad hands braced themselves on the wall on either side of his head.

“You’re so _tight_ , Caleb,” Fjord purred in the wizard’s ear. “Say ‘when’.”

“W-when,” Caleb said immediately.

Fjord chuckled, a low, rich sound that did funny things to the human’s insides. He started rolling his hips, slow and deep, making the smaller man quake and whimper. He shoved his fist into his mouth to stifle the noise, tasting the leather of his Glove of Blasting and half-wishing it was Fjord’s armor. The half-orc looked fantastic nude, but there was something wickedly dirty about being almost fully clothed during the act.

“Hope the next inn has thick walls,” Fjord purred. “I like hearing you scream for me.”

Caleb whined around his fist, grinding back against the thick cock inside him. Fjord was just _unfair_ sometimes; too hot, too hung, too handsome and too _fucking_ good at dirty talk! The wizard wanted to reciprocate, say something clever and sexy, but Common seemed to flee his head every time Fjord was in him.

So did his filter, really. Hot shame roiled in his gut, but didn’t stop him from pleading for it, begging like a back-alley whore.

“H-Härter,” he gasped, releasing the Glove just long enough to speak. “Bitte, Fjord, _bitte!”_

The half-orc had learned a bit of dirty Zemnian over the past few weeks and didn’t need telling twice. He started snapping his hips, driving into Caleb in short, sharp thrusts that left the wizard breathless. The world seemed to narrow to just the two of them, the quiet cave echoing with Fjord’s grunts, Caleb’s whimpers and the filthy _slap_ of skin on skin.

He wasn’t sure how long it went on... alright, he _was_ , but his internal clock could go hang. It felt like hours instead of minutes, all thought and sense driven from his mind by pure sensation. He was someone else, someone free and happy and unburdened by regret. If only Caleb could be this person all the time, drown in pleasure until everything else fell away.

Yet all good things must come to an end. Caleb’s knees were getting weaker, his breath faster and his muffled moans more desperate. Fjord seemed to agree, speeding his thrusts as he drove the wizard closer to the edge.

“You wanna come, Caleb?” Fjord breathed in his ear. “Wanna come on my cock?”

The human nodded as best he could while biting his fist, letting out a groan of assent. Fjord chuckled again, pulling one hand back from the cave wall. The thrusts slowed for a moment, returning to a gentle rocking as Fjord wiped his palm and spat on it, then gripped the wizard’s cock.

“Ja, _ja_...”Caleb moaned into his own fist, relishing the large green hand around him. Even after resting against cold stone it was still hot, the callouses deliciously rough as they worked him with quick, efficient strokes. “Ich... ich komme!”

“Yeah,” Fjord said. “C’mon Caleb, show me!”

The wizard obeyed, spilling into the half- orc’s hand with a hiccuping sob. It was so good, white-hot and filthy, fucked to orgasm in the wilderness with his clothes still on.

Fjord hummed in approval, bringing up his stained hand for Caleb to clean. The human lapped up his own come in soft kitten-licks, sucking on Fjord’s fingers until the breathing behind him grew ragged.

“Mind if I come in your mouth?” The warlock asked. He always asked, even if Caleb always said yes.

“Nein,” the wizard murmured. “Hört sich gut.”

Thank the gods for cognates, because Fjord clearly got the gist. He turned Caleb around, pausing for a quick kiss before easing the wizard down to his knees. The human looked up at him with hazy half-closed eyes, so tall and broad and handsome. Caleb licked his lips, chapped and kiss-swollen, before opening them for Fjord’s cock.

The hot, oil-slick tip pushed gently into his mouth, thick and hard and uncut. One large, gentle hand gripped Caleb’s ponytail, while the other fisted the shaft and started stroking.

The human went to work on the sensitive head, licking and sucking while Fjord jerked his cock. It wasn’t much on Caleb’s part, a simple thing, but Fjord seemed to get off on it.

He got off on it a lot, panting and groaning as his hand tightened in messy red hair. He came with a bit-off curse, painting Caleb’s tongue and filling his throat with jets of white-hot spunk. The wizard coughed a little but drank it down, sure to take every drop.

“ _Damn_ ,” Fjord gasped, leaning over Caleb to rest his forearm against the cave wall. “Think we both needed that.”

“No kidding,” Caleb sighed. He pulled his trousers back up, shielding his softening cock once more from the cool air. “Come in my ass next time?”

Fjord chuckled, looking down at him with a grin.

“You can count on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> German Translations (before my partner's input)
> 
> * Scheiße = Shit  
> * Härter = Harder  
> * Bitte = Please  
> * Ja = Yes  
> * Ich komme = I'm coming  
> * Nein = No  
> * Hört sich gut = That sounds good


End file.
